Suzaku's Nice Slumber
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: While Suzaku sleeps in class, the females of the student council give him a nice present. Not my best but I'm getting there!


**THIS IS MY FIRST** **CODE GEASS** **STORY ! VERY OOC!**

It was a typical day at Ashford Academy. The Lions Rugby team had a match away today, so all the rugby players were gone. Suzaku Kururugi was the first person to walk into Mrs. Rothschild's class, so he waited for class to begin. He often contemplated on being the only Japanese at an all-Britannian school but it was for a good cause. After all at 18, he needed to finish his education. Yet being in the military kept his social life amognst Britannian students pretty minimal. Mrs. Rothschild was sitting at her desk, with her shapely calves visible underneath her chair. She was wearing 3 inch heels that complemented her neatly painted toes. Then in walked Milly Ashford and Suzaku quickly moved his eyes away from Mrs. Rothschild and to the beautiful creature in front of him. Milly was the girl straight out of every guy's dreams and Suzaku was no different but due to his position he certainly couldn't bring himself to go after her. But still her face was absolutely stunning not to mention her golden hair and her lips were to die for. For the first time ever, she had her nails painted, they were a smooth beige. She sat in front of him and got her stuff out of her bag.

Then in walked Shirley Fenette, with her sexy orange hair and amazing ass, visible through her uniform. Next came Nina Einstein and Kallen Kozuki. Nina had an angel's face behind her glasses, and also had leggings which outlined her pretty ass. Kallen's uniform was huging her amazingly huge breasts as usual. Sophie Wood walked in next with her sexy uniform that held her perfect pale ass. The bell rang just as Miya l. Hillmick walked in, with her uniform, wielding her magnificent ass, and her sexy legs. Suzaku didn't know why he was thinking like this? Was it the fact that he had gone weeks without sex? He had only expiremented with Lelouch and still does from time to time but these were females. Maybe Suzaku was bi or pan or whatever. All he knew is that he was getting turned on. Damn it? Why Lelouch and Rivalz had to go to that rugby game?

Mrs. Rothschild announced that all the boys were either sick or at the rugby game except for Suzaku, so we wouldn't really do much in class. Milly looked at Suzaku and grinned, but then noticed that Suzaku was asleep. Suzaku was asleep and class had barely started. She tried to wake him up but couldn't, and so the whole class tried to wake him up, but to no avail. Suzaku was sound asleep, as deep in sleep as one can be. "It's okay, just let him sleep" Mrs. Rothschild said casually. And so the class carried on. But Milly couldn't get her eyes off Suzaku. He was very attractive after all but it was something that looked like a snake in his pants. It was at least 8 inches long and wrapped around his leg, starting from his crotch. Milly was about to scream, but then she realized this was no snake. It was Suzaku Kururugi's cock, the only Eleven in the school. If there was one thing you needed to know about Milly is that she's a major slut. She's slept with most of the male student body. Being the Student Council President, it sorta was expected but none of her boy toys were as big as Suzaku! Also she was told that Japanese men have very small cocks. She now can toss that into the bullshit pile. Milly couldn't stop staring at it. It was HUMONGOUS. She had to touch it, to make sure it was real. She couldn't stop herself. She reached over and touched it with one finger, and sure enough, it was squishy. It was real.

"Shirley, you have to look at this." she whispered to Shirley.

"What the hell, is that a-" Shirley exclaimed. Sophie turned her head to see what the commotion was about, and was stunned when she did. Shirley was indeed shocked but she was actually getting excited? What the hell? Didn't she love Lelouch? Why does she have these urges for Suzaku?

"Is something going on ladies?" Mrs. Rothschild asked. "No, nothing, sorry abbboutt thatt." Miya stammered as she was still in disbelief from what she just saw. Just then, the normally quiet Nina looked over and let out a sightly audible gasp.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A SNAKE IN SUZAKU'S PANTS!" she softly exclaimed. At that moment, Kallen and turned to see what was going on. Mrs. Rothschild started to walk over to the back of the room, when she just stopped and her jaw hung down. No, it wasn't possible. He couldn't have that big of a cock? He was an Eleven. Eleven men were suppose to have teeny weenies! Her husband said so! Everyone slowly approached Suzaku, as he slept like a baby. Everyone was uncomfortable at that moment. No one admitted it, but they were all turned on like fire at that moment. Even Nina couldn't resist it and she hated the Japanese with a passion. 'What am I doing? He's an Eleven. Why is he turning me on so much? Besides he's suppose to be small! How in the world does he have something so large? How did he get me to scream?' she thought. She reached over and tore down Suzaku's jeans. She had to see it. And so she did, along with everyone else. There it was, an 8 inch long cock just lying there limp, so perfect and so hot. If they thought they were shocked before, this must have been something truly different. Nina gasped because unlike the other females she was a virgin so seeing her first cock so up close and personal was too much for her. And top it all off, she likes girls! So how the hell can a man, much less an Eleven man, turn her on?!

Instantly, Nina's hand went to her crotch as she furiously rubbed her pussy underneath her skirt. She was so embarrassed, but couldn't help herself. Kallen, on the other hand was getting turned on herself. She certainly didn't like to share it but she's had a lot of experience in bed (though nowhere near Milly's level) so she wasn't as nervous as Nina. But still she was shocked. She has never seen a cock that size. And being part of the prestigious Stadtfeld family, she's seen more than her fair share of hung high quality men but nothing like Suzaku. And it was reducing her to mush, so she started to undo her school skirt.

Then, all of a sudden, Mrs. Rothschild said, "Girls, I know that we are all on the same page here. There's no denying it, we WANT that cock, we NEED that cock." she said. "But we have to be as quiet as church mice". And with that, she pulled her skirt down and rubbed her pussy. Milly couldn't help herself, and reached down and picked it up. She picked up the cock and started sucking on it. She took in its might as it grew longer and longer. She bobbed her head up and down, trying to encapsulate as much cock as she could of the now 13 inch long fuckstick. All while Suzaku was still sleeping as if nothing was going on. She gave the most extraordinary blowjob ever, and blowjobs were kinda her specialty.

By now, everyone was rubbing their pussies so hard and fast, and Sophie tried to orgasm as quiet as possible "AHHH!" as she released her orgasm. Orgasms from the rest followed, as Shirley began to get undressed. As she finally slipped out of her panties, everyone could now see her extraordinary ass and amazing tits. She truly was perfect. She had the prettiest face anyone could imagine, and a figure to match. She was a bit nervous. She only has had sex with Rivalz before this but he was nowhere near as big as Suzaku. She NEEDED Suzaku's cock. She'd make it up to Lulu someday. As everyone watched intently, she got up on the desk and then slowly sat down on his cock, finally taking its full length into her pussy, into her womb. It poked at her muscles, it rubbed against her insides, but it didn't matter. She began to move. She slowly slid up and down. Compared to this, Rivalz felt like a thimble.

"YESSSS FUCKKKK MEEE SUZAKU!" she tried to be as quiet as possible. She picked up her pace, moving faster. "I NEEED YOU, I NEED YOUR COCK. I AM YOURS. TAKE ME, TAKE MY BABY." she screamed softly. The girls were in shock as to Suzaku still being asleep despite him getting laid or hearing the loud whisperings. He must be a heavy sleeper times two. Shirley continued to ride him up and down at an impossible speed. "AHHHHH FUUCKCKKK MEEEEE." she exclaimed at she sat down as hard as she could on his 13 inches of meat. She orgasmed and was sure she could be heard from a mile away. So she tried everything in her power to keep it quiet as not to wake up the sleeping Japanese man. He cummed in her pussy, filling her with his sweet juice. And she sat there. She wouldn't get up until she was sure that her stomach had been bloated by his sweet sperm. And she slowly got up, thighs sopping with cum, as she slowly moved her feet and ass. Face, ass, hair, feet, breasts, Shirley didn't know it but she truly had it all. And Suzaku had just taken it all. And he was still hard!

"Man talk about a man!" exclaimed Sophie. The women shushed her. "Sorry" she whispered.

"I'll take him next." Kallen said. She removed her outfit making her nude. Her gigantic breasts, curvy figure, and beautiful face could turn any man into mush. She grabbed Suzaku's huge cock and began sucking on it. Years of practice has given her mouth the ability to swallow things with ease, but Suzaku's size meant that it was going to be more of a chore. As soon as got as much as she could get, she started bobbing her head on his dick and grabbed the uncovered length with her hand. She continued sucking on him and cusping his melon sized balls. Suzaku, still knocked out, moaned. The women gave a little chuckle. Kallen felt his cock was ready for another cumshot but she decided he wanted her to cum in her pussy like Shirley. She stopped sucking on it and lowered herself on his cock. She felt like her pussy was about to rip open. She tried to cletch her teeth as she was about to scream. As soon as she was adjusted, she began moving up and down. "Oh GOD SUZAKU YOU ARE FUCKING MASSIVE!" she screamed quietly. She continue to ride him while holding the desk for balance. 'Man I wonder what'll it be like to be her right now' thought Miya. After a few minutes of fucking, Suzaku came again, filling her ass with his sperm. She got off of him, clearly limping. "Man I don't think I'll be able to walk regularly today." she said. The women all laughed.

As everyone was just finished cleaning up, the bell rang. Suzaku started to move his head, he had stirred. Everyone shuffled out of the class, including Mrs. Rothschild. He stared at Kallen's perfect ass, and then she turned her head and blew a kiss at him. What the hell? Why did she do that? Suzaku was confused, but he wasn't upset at all. He realized he fell asleep and slept all through class, and slowly gathered his stuff as he zipped up his backpack. He felt something wet in his pants, and realized that his cock was dripping. Perhaps a wet dream? Oh boy, I hope nobody saw that stain in my pants during class, that would be terribly embarassing, he thought as he made his way towards the door. He slowly walked out of Mrs. Rothschild's classroom. As he walked to his next class, he wondered what he had missed during the last hour and how he was going to make up the material.

Meanwhile, at the game between Ashford and Cumberland, Lelouch was busy thinking of all the naughty things he plans to do with Suzaku tonight. 'It'll be so fun. After all we haven't done it in weeks. It'd be such a shame if I had lost my brown haired lover. I love everything about him: his body, his green eyes, and most of all, his enormous cock. And I didn't even have to use my Geass. Oh how lucky I am' he thought. Lelouch sighed.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Rivalz.

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking." Lelouch said. 'Well I am right'

 **THE END.**


End file.
